Show Me How To Love
by TheFailMonster
Summary: It starts with a school play. It ends with heartbreak. Typical High-School-Drama Story. KibaxHinataxSasuke. Theres actually 22 Chapters, the computer is lying to you.
1. Chapter 1

**This might end up being the longest fic I have ever written, so don't be surprised if I take ages to update with new chapters.**

**If any of it doesn't make sense, then let me know.**

**xxXxx**

"There is only one thing I want you to do for me."

He stared down at her, drinking in the unshakable trust in her eyes. "Really? And what would that be?"

"I want you to show me." Hinata blushed deeply.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in question. "Show you… what exactly?"

"Show me how to love."

She leaned closer to him, standing on her toes to try close the gap between them. Just as their lips were about to touch, a roar of applause rose from the seats in the auditorium. Students were standing, and the teacher was rushing toward the pair, ready to congratulate them on their performance.

"Oh, that was wonderful! Simply marvellous! I knew giving you two those parts would end positively!" she beamed, pulling the both of them in for a huge, and slightly awkward, hug. Before the teacher could start gushing again, the bell sounded, and the students began to leave the room.

Sasuke stepped away from Hinata quickly, not saying a word to her, and hurried to catch up with Naruto and Sakura. Hinata stood in the centre of the corridor, scanning the crowd for Kiba. She saw him jump up and wave at her, then headed off in his direction. As soon as she was within grabbing distance, he picked her up and twirled her round in the crowded space. He kissed her lips before lowering her, and put his arm around her as they made their way out of the school building.

"That was awesome! I can't believe that you can act like that. It was amazing."

Hinata walked beside him, her face red.

"It's not that hard to do, Kiba. I just focus on what I should be doing, and I do it. Simple."

"I tried acting last year. I ended up quitting the class coz it was so hard. You make it look so easy."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Thanks."

They soon reached Kibas car. For the past year he had been using his sister's car, until he could afford a new one, on the condition that he didn't total it like he had done to his own car. Hinata could have just given him the money he needed, but he had refused, saying that it would make the car hers and not his. _Boys and their toys._

Sliding into the passenger seat, Hinata watched the remaining students pour from the exits. Among them was Sasuke, holding hands with Sakura as they walked toward his motorbike. He caught her eye and blew a kiss at her when Kiba wasn't watching. He laughed at the expression on her face and climbed onto his bike. Hinata shrunk down in her seat, trying to hide her blush from both boys.

Kiba slotted the key into the ignition. "Are we going to your place? Or mine?"

Hinata snapped out of her mini-daydream. "Yours, I guess. My dad said he was going to be home early this afternoon. I would rather not be there."

Kiba nodded. "Alrighty then. My house it is."

He drove toward the school gate, pulling up behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"God damn it. I think bikes should have to go out some other way. They always make the line unnecessarily longer."

Sakura turned around, her arms still loosely around Sasukes waist, and waved at Hinata and Kiba. Hinata hesitantly waved back. Kiba just sighed.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Never wave or say anything nice to them."

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Because, Sasuke is an arsehole, and Sakura is a whore. Simple as that."

Hinata sighed, rolling her eyes. "You know that one day you will have to get over whatever it was they did to you. I don't want to know what it was, but I swear, if you don't get over it soon, you will regret it."

Kiba leaned closer to Hinata, driving slowly out the school gates. "Regret it? How will you make me regret it?"

"You will just have to find out when we get to your place. I mighty cut off your special 'privileges' for when were alone."

Kiba paled slightly at the thought of what she was implying. _No more secret sex?_

**xxXxx**

**And that was chapter 1…**

**Hope you make sense of it…**

**And the rest of the fic as it is written.**


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**Okay.**

**I went through and edited a whole bunch of crap, so that there aren't so many chapters, coz I think that might be why people don't read past the first.**

**xxXxx**

**So here is chapter 2**

**xxXxx**

Hinabi watched Hinata sneak through the kitchen door at 11 o'clock. Their father had gone to bed hours ago, and Hinabi had taken advantage of the time alone to watch some TV. She was sitting in the lounge watching some documentary when Hinata walked through the door.

"Where were you?" she asked, not looking away from the screen.

Hinata jumped, not expecting anybody to be up at this hour. "Why are you still up?" she countered.

"Couldn't sleep. And you just avoided answering me. Were you with Kiba?"

Hinata just sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. The less her little sister knew about what she and Kiba did the better.

She slipped off her shoes and lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Without bothering to change out of her clothes, she pulled a blanket over herself, curled into a ball, and went to sleep.

**xxXxx**

**And here is chapter 3**

**xxXxx**

At school a notice was pinned to the board inside the main building. Hinata nearly fainted when she read it. It stated that the acting class would perform their play in front of the full school, in full costume, in a month. Kiba hugged her from behind, telling her softly that she would be the star of the performance. As Hinata turned in his arms, she noticed Sasuke staring at them. He looked sad, but when he saw her glance his way he grinned. Hinata just pressed her head against Kibas chest, breathing in his familiar smell. She blinked a few times, watching Sasuke vanish into the growing number of students. For some unknown reason, this bothered her. _I've been thinking about Sasuke too much lately._

"Hello…? Earth to Hinata?" Kiba waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her day dream. Hinata shook herself, feeling like an idiot.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of zoned out there."

"So I noticed. You feel okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bit tired, that's all. I keep getting home late, no thanks to you." She pushes him gently, her tone playful.

Kiba stumbled forward, losing his balance and crashing to the floor. He earned a few dirty looks from passers-by, but they otherwise ignored him. Hinata jut stood there, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Tired as she was, she wouldn't give up a chance to laugh at Kiba.

**xxXxx**

**I hope this makes it better, coz I DO think it was getting a bit high in the chapter numbers. It might take me a while to do this to all the chapters, but please bear with me on this.**


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**I'm only combining the shortest chapters, which turns out to be quite a few.**

**I mainly used chapters as ways to shoe time changes, but I think this plan may work better.**

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 4**

**xxXxx**

Weeks passed quickly, bringing with them anticipation and a school-wide buzz of nervousness. Hinata spent most of her time practicing with the rest of the acting crew. She rarely saw Kiba during school hours, and was always too do anything with him afterwards. But they both knew that it would be worth it in the end. When the final product of hours of work took to the stage, the whole school would be held in awe.

Then show night came.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 5**

**xxXxx**

The show was perfect. Everything was executed with as much skill as everybody could produce. The murder happened quickly, and Hinata was all ready for her scene. '_The lovers' farewell'._ The lights dimmed and she walked onto the stage. Sasuke was standing in the centre of a spotlight. He looked amazing in his suit, and Hinata suddenly panicked about her costume.

Was it on right?

She wouldn't have time to fix it if it was on wrong, but it would have been comforting to know she had gotten it right. She stepped slowly into the edge of the spotlight, taking Sasukes outstretched hand.

"I never thought this would be how it ended." He recited to her, his character near perfect.

"I know. It saddens me to think this may be the last time we see each other."

Sasuke ran his hand along her cheek, pushing back her hair.

"It isn't really the end, my love. Remember, we will always have our memories of the good times we have shared." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, which was as much kissing as they had agreed on beforehand, much to the disappointment of the teacher.

"I shall treasure these final moments forever." She hugged him, trying to keep her character and make herself cry.

Sasuke was meant to pull away at that moment, ready to climb aboard the imaginary boat off stage. But he didn't let go of her. She looked up at him to see what was wrong.

He pulled her in for a kiss, one that wasn't in the script. Hinata stiffened in his arms, but didn't pull back. The audience didn't know they weren't meant to kiss, and they didn't have to. A few cheers went up in the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone stand and leave the auditorium. She had a sinking feeling that it was Kiba. When the kiss ended, Hinata was shaking. She was extremely glad that it was her time to leave the stage, and hurried off to the wings.

**xxXxx**

**And viola!**

**Another couple chapters combined on the single page.**

**I really hope that this works.**

**I just realised that when I begin carrying on with the actual story, I'm going to have to write 2 chapters at a time (uses them for time changes)**


	4. Chapter 6

**As we know…**

**Some bad shit went down in the last chapter…**

**Lets see how it plays out, shall we?**

**xxXxx**

After the show, Hinata was surprised that Kiba wasn't there to greet her and walk to the car with her. It was an odd feeling, as he had done it after all her performances for the last four years. She knew he must be angry. She looked at the ground and walked out to where she hoped the car would still be waiting.

"What was THAT!" Kiba nearly shouted at Hinata as she approached the car.

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me Hinata."

"I am not. I would never lie to you Kiba. You know that."

"Well then why did you let him do that?"

"It doesn't mean anything! It was just acting." Hinata felt dizzy, like she was going to faint. The two of them had never had an argument like this before.

"Acting, right." Kiba sneered.

"Please Kiba. You are over reacting. A kiss while acting is exactly that; just a kiss while acting. It doesn't mean anything."

"Shut up!" This time Kiba shouted at Hinata. She couldn't help flinching at the fury in his words.

"I don't need to hear your excuses. You let him kiss you, Hinata. And you kissed him back. I don't care if it was part of the act. You're **my** girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, Kiba. I know I am. But if you would just listen then maybe I could expl-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Think about this from my point of view. Then find your own ride home." He climbed into the driver seat and started the engine. Before Hinata could say a word, he pulled out of the parking space and was speeding out of the school.

Hinata slowly sat down on the edge of the gutter, tears brimming in her eyes. In the six years that they had known each other, there had never been an argument that had left her in tears. She knew this could only end badly for her and Kiba.

**xxXxx**

**Oh noes!**

**Why did I make it like this?  
They make such a cut couple!**

**Why must I kill the romance?**

**What shall be the twist?**


	5. Chapter 7

**Im fully running out of ideas here!**

**xxXxx**

Slowly people began to leave the school auditorium. Hinata sat outside of the school for hours, feeling numb and detached from the world. She didn't notice when the sky grew dark, or when someone came and sat with her.

"Hinata?"

She jumped, not expecting anybody to be at the school at night. She wasn't even sure why she had sat there that long or how she had managed it. When she turned to see who it was, she felt her heart drop.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was about to ask you the same question. You've been sitting here for about three hours."

_Three hours! Had it really been that __long?_

"How long have you been there?"

Sasuke put on a thoughtful face for a moment. "About half an hour."

"That is a little creepy, you realise."

"I know. But I saw how quickly you left, and thought that something must be wrong."

Hinata was suddenly angry. "Yes. Yes something is wrong." She stood up. "You kissed me!"  
"So?"

"You kissed me, after we agreed not to. You kissed me, and Kiba got mad. And now he…he left." Hinata sat back down, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if they were angry tears or actual sad tears. She wanted to hit Sasuke, but knew it wouldn't fix anything.

"So, its my fault that you two just broke up?"

"YES!"

"Look, I want to say I'm sorry. But I'm not."

Hinata looked at him, her mouth gaping. "Your NOT SORRY?"

"No, I'm not."

Hinata slapped him, stood up, and walked away.

**xxXxx**

**PLEASE HELP ME COME UP WITH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Im completely out of ideas….**

**Should I make her be pregnant?**

**Should I make her end up getting with Sasuke?**

**HELP ME KOZ I DON'T KNOW! **


	6. Chapter 8

**Well I have written the next chapter.**

**And this is obviously it.**

**xxXxx**

By the time Hinata had walked home, it was dark, moving on into the hours close to midnight. Although she could have called home and asked her sister to pick her up, she didn't; she wanted time to think. Her entire life felt like it had just crashed down around her.

Not bothering to try sneak, she walked in through the front door. Her father was in the living room, a cross look on his face. Before Hinata could even open her mouth with an excuse, her father slapped her. Holding her cheek, she stumbled backwards into the door.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, father. I forgot to call and say I would be late."

"Were you out with that Inuzuka kid again?" his voice boomed with fury. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw Hinabi sneaking down the stairs, trying to listen in to the conversation. _Not that she will have to try very hard. Half the neighbourhood can probably hear. _Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her father was about to slap her again.

"Answer me when I talk to you!"

"Father! Stop!"

Their father stopped mid-swing/slap, angry to have been ordered by his youngest daughter.

"You dear interrupt, Hinabi?"

"Yes. Hinata has done nothing wrong."

"And you know this how?"

"She was with me this afternoon, she couldn't have been with Kiba. We just got home."

Hinata was so shocked that her sister was sticking up for her, but had to hide it. There was just one thing wrong with her story though.

"Really, now?"

"Yes father."

He turned back to Hinata.

"Is this true?"

Hinata just stood there nodding. She hoped her father wouldn't pick out the hole in her story, no matter how obvious it was.

"Well then, if that's the truth, would you care to explain why I only saw you come in?"

Hinata watched Hinabi pale. She sighed mentally. The greatest story teller, her sister may have been, but she always forgot the smaller details.

"T-t-that's becau-"

"I decided I didn't want to get into trouble, so I climbed in through my window. Hinata thought I was just being silly, so she didn't join me. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble."

Both sisters watched each other carefully, half asking if one would contradict the story. To their surprise and relief, their father began nodding thoughtfully, accepting the story.

"Alright. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions, girls. But as punishment for staying out so late, you must go to be now."

Hinata began walking toward the stairs, rubbing her cheek. Hinabi was already on the landing, staring down at her older sister. When Hinata reached her, she leaned close and whispered to her, "I want to hear what really happened. I'll be in your room in 10 minutes."

Before Hinata could protest, her sister vanished into her room.

**xxXxx**

**Wow…**

**Strict fathering right there.**

**I kind of forgot what their dads name was, and I think it shows clearly in my insanely repetitive sentences.**

**I think my English teacher would have a fit if she saw it…**

**Now for a deep and meaningful sister chat…**

**Which I have never actually thought about…**

**Oh noes…**


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Making this **_**officially **_**the longest fic I have ever done.**

***throws small party***

**xxXxx**

Hinata was pulling on her pyjamas when there was a tap on her window. She walked over and gasped when she saw it was Hinabi, hanging from the gutter, her feet on the outer ledge. Quickly she slid open the window.

"Are you insane?"

"I said I would be here in 10 minutes."

"Yes, I know. But did you really have to go through the windows?"

"Yes. If father had heard our doors opening and shutting, he might come and investigate. I quite possibly saved us another explanation." Hinabi stood triumphantly, hands on her hips.

Hinata just sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. Hinabi flopped down next to her.

"So, where were you really?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of how to explain her entire day. She felt tears in her eyes as she remembered that afternoons events. Hinabi also noticed, and put her arm around her sister. She let her sister sob it out on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Hinata was ready to talk.

It took Hinata several minutes to explain what had happened, and by the end of it, she just wanted to die. She glanced at Hinabi, who looked amazed. But like any little sister, she didn't focus on the important fact within the tale.

"Hold up. You slapped Sasuke Uchiha? You honest-to-God slapped him?"

"Yes. I did. Why is that important?"

"It isn't. But I can't believe you did that. Tell me something, did it feel good?"

Hinata thought for a second. "You know what, it kind of did."

The sisters looked at each other for a moment, and then erupted into fits of quiet giggles.

A loud bang downstairs made them stop, and Hinabi jumped up, ready to escape out the window. They soon heard footsteps on the stairs.

"And don't worry about Kiba. I'm sure he will come to his senses tomorrow." She disappeared out the window into the dark, closing it behind her. within seconds of it self-latching, Hinatas door swung open.

"Who were you talking to?" Her father asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't talking to anyone. There is nobody in here but me. You must have heard the radio or something."

"OK." He turned to leave. "Oh, and Hinata?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry for before. I let my temper get the better of me."

Unable to think of what to say, she just nodded slowly. Her father nodded and closed the door.

Now that she was alone, she thought on what Hinabi had said. She climbed under her blankets and switched off her lamp.

_Hinabi is right. I'm sure Kiba will be back to himself in the morning. I've got nothing to worry about._

**xxXxx**

**H****mm.**

**Now that that nightmarish day is over for Hinata, will the next be a day of much better events?**

**I hope so.**

**But I just guess it depends on whatever mood I happen to be in when I write it.**

**But for now: Night All :) **


	8. Chapter 10

**Well, this is chapter 10…**

**And if you're still reading this fic, I congratulate you.**

**xxXxx**

Hinabi drove the two of them to school that morning, since Hinata had left her car at Kibas. Awkward silence floated between them, since riding together wasn't something they did regularly. Even though they could have talked about anything, Hinata had her mind on other things; how she was going to make it better with Kiba, what Sasuke had said to her, what her father _didn't_ know about her relationship with Kiba.

As soon as the car was parked in the lot, Naruto wandered over, ready to receive a hug from his girlfriend. Hinabi tossed the keys to Hinata and walked off, hand in hand, with him. The action was so sweet that Hinata felt like bursting into tears.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kiba pulling up. Without hesitation she walked toward him, ready to explain everything. Just before she reached the car, she froze. The glare he was giving her was enough to make her heart break. Turning on her heel, she sprinted into the school building and ran into the girl's bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and sat on the toilet, lid down of course, and cried.

She sat there, quietly sobbing, until she heard the door open. Listening carefully, she figured that two girls had walked in. from the excitement in their voices; she guessed they were sharing something that they considered to be '_hot goss'_.

"…Can you believe he would do that?"

"I know. It just seems so amazingly unlikely."

"And they made such a cute couple."

"How do you think she's taking it?"

"Sakura? I bet she's probably already over him, moved onto someone better."

"True. But I just can't believe Sasuke would dump her for that Hyuga girl."

"You mean Hinata? I thought she was with Kiba."

"Same. But I got told that they broke up yesterday, after Sasuke kissed her in that play."

"You wanna know what I heard?"

"You know it"

"I heard that he actually dumped her coz she was sleeping with Sasuke anyway."

There was a gasp. "You can't be serious."

"I am. But that's not the half of it."

"Theres more?"  
"Oh yes. I heard that Kiba only found out because Hinata is pregnant."

There was another gasp, followed by a giggle.

"You gotta be joking. Sasuke knocked up Hinata?"

"I know unbelievable right?"

The door opened and the two girls left, their heels clicking on the floor. When the door slammed shut, Hinata couldn't breathe. _Pregnant? Who the heck found that out?_

**xxXxx**

**Hinata is preggers!**

**But not to Sasuke. OBVIOUSLY.**

**Even I wouldn't touch **_**that **_**thing with a 60ft pole.**

**But now that we all know her secret…**

**Will she tell Kiba?**

**Or more importantly…**

**HOW?**


	9. Chapter 11 and 12

**Been a while since I put any chapters together, since I decided they were long enough to have their own page.**

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 11**

**xxXxx**

Hinata was panicking. If people already knew about her and Kiba, it would only be a matter of time before they found out she was pregnant with his child. Although judging by what she heard the two girls talking about, they might just suspect it anyways and assume the rumours were true about Sasuke.

_Well, my life seems to have gone to the dogs. Not much point in panicking over it anymore._

Mustering up her courage, she left the bathroom and made her way to her locker. If anyone gave her a weird look, she ignored it. The one thing she couldn't ignore was Sasuke standing by her locker. He looked bored out of his mind, but his face brightened when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" she spat at him. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Waiting for you to come out of the damn bathroom." He cracked a grin at her, showing that he was just playing with her.

"Are you my number one stalker now? Coz that seems to be all you're doing."

"Well, haven't you heard it yet?"

Hinata sighed, already guessing whatever it was had something to do with the latest gossip. "What?"

"We're meant to have been secretly dating for the past half year. Isn't it exciting now that it has gone public?"

Hinata couldn't help herself. Her body acted before her mind could even think. In a swift movement, she slapped Sasuke. It was a much more powerful slap than the one she had delivered to him the previous night, leaving him staggering. In the moment of confusion, Hinata made her escape, practically running to her first class.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 12**

**xxXxx**

Other than that one time, she didn't encounter Sasuke for the remainder of the day. But to her great dismay, she didn't see Kiba anywhere either. He wasn't in any of their usual hang-outs. Hinata felt like her heart was going to break all over again. She knew that if she didn't try explaining it to him TODAY, she wouldn't get a chance to make him listen. Or maybe if she found him she would just tell him that she was pregnant. _Not that that would fix anything. He would just believe whatever was being said about me and Sasuke._

By schools end, Hinata just began to feel frustrated. She couldn't find the person she wanted, and kept getting looks from people. Three times she had been asked what it was like to have been screwed by Sasuke, and three times she had had to scream that she didn't know coz it never happened.

When she had finally had enough, she ran to the parking lot. It was the one place where she had time to think, since anyone who owned a car had already left. She definitely wasn't expecting what was there.

Her car was sitting alone in the lot, waiting for her. _I thought I left it at Kibas. He must have left and bought it back at some stage_.

Hesitantly she walked up to it. She checked to see if it was locked, which it wasn't. As she opened the door, she noticed a small square of paper tucked behind the steering wheel. She climbed in and looked at the note written inside. It was in Kibas handwriting.

_Hinata, I know we need to talk, but I cant right now. I need some space. Mum said that I could take the van and go up north for a bit, just to cool down. I know I over-reacted yesterday, and for that I'm truly sorry. I know that you would never cheat on me, no matter what the gossip is. I will see you when I get back, which will be in about a month._

_Love you always, Kiba._

Tears rolled down Hinatas cheeks. She knew that a month wasn't actually that long, but there was a minor problem.

Theoretically, in less than a month, her baby bump would begin to show. She was just over eight weeks, so she would show some time soon. Then how would she explain things.

**xxXxx**

**Totally off topic moment:**

**KITTENS ARE SO CUTE.**

**YOU PUT THEM TO YOUR EAR, AND JUST SCRATCH THEM IN THE RIGHT PLACE, AND YOU GET THE CUTEST LITTLE PURR EVER!**


	10. Chapter 13 and 14

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment on my shit!**

**I love you all.**

**Especially you Panda!**

**I know its probably a bit early in the story writing to do this kind of thing, but I just wanted to acknowledge the people that can put up with my weird way of thinking.**

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 13**

**xxXxx**

Hinata decided she should tell Hinabi. After all her sister had done for her, it was only fair that she knew she was going to be an aunty. Upon pulling into the driveway, she saw something that made her heart sink.

Sasuke was at her house.

Hinata was about to reverse out when her father stepped out the door. He waved her inside, and she knew there was no way to avoid it.

She drove around to the side of the house where the garage was. Taking her time to park and lock the car, the first thing she did was stuff the note from Kiba into her bra. _As close as it can get to my heart. _Entering the house through the side door, Hinata tried to avoid her family. She managed to reach the stairs before she was spotted.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, father?"

"Come down and see our guest."

"Sure thing," she sighed.

She trudged down the stairs toward where she knew her world would end.

Sasuke looked at her with a smile on his face, a smile that made Hinata want to run to her room and lock the door. _What lies has he fed my father?_

"Hey Hinata." His cheery tone made her want to be sick.

"Hi Sasuke." Monotone was the only way she could speak to him. She smiled inwardly when she noticed his smile die a little.

After a while nobody said anything, creating an awkward silence. It was Hinatas father who broke it, trying to keep his tone light and friendly.

"So Hinata, Sasuke tells me you both do acting."

"Yes. We do. It's the only class we share."

There was a lengthy conversation like this, with her father asking various questions, and being answered with short sentences.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 14**

**xxXxx**

When Sasuke left, the awkwardness of the situation ended.

"I like that boy," was her fathers final word about it, and Hinata took her chance to ask where Hinabi was.

"She isn't home. But she should be soon; it's her turn to decide on dinner."

Hinata nodded and wandered upstairs to her room. She lay on her bed and placed her hands on her lower stomach. _It still feels flat. How long until that changes?_

She drifted into sleep, feeling the events of the day finally slam into her. Her head filled with dreams; of Kiba coming back and becoming a proud father, and of what her child might look like. Any possibility of what could happen once she actually went public. Who would believe that it was Kibas, and not Sasukes? How many people had sucked up the rumours?

The dreams faded into nightmares, and the nightmares faded into nothing.

**xxXxx**

**I once had a dream like that.**

**Except I kept dying in childbirth.**

**Try having that kind of dream every night for a couple months.**

**Made me think twice about keeping my baby.**


	11. Chapter 15

**Wooh.**

**Next Chapter!**

**xxXxx**

It was hours later that Hinata woke, due to a knock on her door.

"Hinata, dinners ready." It was Hinabi.

Giving out a strangled moan of recognition, Hinata rose from her bed. Her stomach was still exposed, and Hinata felt a bit sad looking down at it.

_After tonight, I'm positive nothing will remain the same._

Sighing, she got up and went down to the dining room. A comfortable silence floated over the table as the family ate. Hinata wasn't really paying that much attention to her food, as her mind was focused on coming up with a way to tell her sister without freaking her out. An out-of-the-blue urge swept over her, and she left the table without excusing herself. She knew that her father would probably shout after her, but all she wanted was to get to a bathroom.

She knelt in front of the toilet, trying to kick the door shut. It bounced off the lock and swung back into her leg, just as she began heaving up everything she had eaten. She knew that coz the door was open, someone would come investigate, but there was bugger all she could do about it. It took several mouthfuls of vomit before her body decided it had had enough. She leaned back and sat on the toilet floor, shaking with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The sadness overwhelmed her; it was the first time she had had to puke in front of someone. At school she had just been able to excuse herself from class and puke alone in the bathroom. Now there would be questions. Questions that she wasn't sure how to answer. _Tell the truth? No. Not yet. Not to my father. Just Hinabi tonight._

Hinata felt her heart pulse quicken as someone came rushing to the toilet. To her great relief, it was Hinabi. She stood in the doorway, concern plastered on her face.

"Jeez. If you didn't like my cooking, there is a nicer way to say so. You alright?"

Hinata nodded, not sure if she really was. When Hinabi was sure she wouldn't puke again, or pass out, she hurried off to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Upon returning, she found Hinata slowly getting to her feet, reaching out to flush the toilet. She waited a moment, then handed Hinata the glass.

"You sure you're okay?"

Hinata gulped the water down. "Aha. Something didn't agree with me." She winced as she heard the lie in her voice. She hoped Hinabi wouldn't pick up on it, but saw her sister frown.

"Okay," Hinabi said hesitantly. She leaned over to whisper in Hinatas ear, "After dinner I want the truth." She forcefully took the glass, all the care gone from her face. Spinning on her heel, she went to return the glass to the kitchen.

Hinata couldn't help but pale. _Maybe this isn't such a great idea_.

**xxXxx**

**And just to add to the over-use of the cliché - THE PLOT THICKENS! My English teacher would be proud.**

**There is nothing more insulting than someone puking up your cooking, trust me I know (I gave my sister food poisoning when I was about 7) XP**

**In case you don't get why she cried after puking, I put it there because that's what I do. I also sit down. JUST BE THANKFUL I DIDN'T SAY THAT IT CAME OUT HER NOSE! *hates it when that happens – also hates when it gets in hair***

**Review – tell me if you think I'm dragging everything out too long.**

**If I am, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to fill time whilst I figure out what the hell I'm going to make happen next.**


	12. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16?**

**I've lost count.**

**I think I might go through and mush some chapters together.**

**xxXxx**

It was about an hour later that Hinata started to freak out about how she would tell Hinabi. She had been waiting for half an hour, waiting for her sister to climb through her window or be normal and use the door. All sounds from across the hall had died, and Hinata was starting to hope that maybe her sister didn't actually want to know what was going on.

Hinatas hopes faded when there was a knock on her window.

"Hinabi, why are you using the windows?"

"Meh," she shrugged, momentarily losing her balance. "I felt like it. Doors are so boring." She swung herself in and landed lightly on the carpet. _Show off._

"Alright. So, now you can tell me what the hell is going on. And if people are tell the truth about you and Sasuke." Hinabi sat on the floor, grabbing a cushion to hold.

Hinata rolled her eyes at that last part, took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I-"

The phone rang, cutting her off. _I don't think I'm ever going to have the courage to do this. Not with the rest of the world seeming to be against me_. She picked it up anyway, knowing that her moment of truth was ruined.

"Hello?"

"Hinata!" it was a male voice she knew all too well.

"Kiba?" Hinata felt like her heart did a flip inside her chest.

"The one and only." She rolled her eyes, hearing the smugness in his voice. She didn't actually give a damn; she was just thrilled to hear from him.

"What are you doing calling me? I thought you were up north."

"I am up north. And I know I've technically only been away for a dew hours. " There was a silence. Then a faint whisper of words. "I love you too much to not call."

Hinata could feel tears in her eyes, but she swiped them away. Hinabi was still sitting there, looking bored with only hearing one side of the conversation.

"So." Kibas voice was back to booming through the receiver. "Whats new down there?"

_If only you knew._ Suddenly Hinata had an idea. _I'm going to tell him. And Hinabi. Together._

"W-whats new. Well," Hinata prepared to say it out loud. She held the receiver a little from her head. Hinabi realised that she was about to be included in the conversation; she sat up, her face nothing but interest. _This is it_.

"Well what?" Kiba sounded like he was about to burst without knowing. Hinata quickly pushed the speaker-phone button and set the phone on the table.

"Kiba, you're going to be a father." Hinata said the words quickly, and they came out in a mumble.

"Huh? What was that?" the phone asked. Even Hinabi had a blank look on her face, having heard nothing but a mumble.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I said I'm pregnant."

**xxXxx**

**GASP!**

**She said it!**

**And now the important people know!**

**But the important fact is one that isn't there yet:**

**HOW WILL THEY REACT!**


	13. Chapter 17 and 18

**And now for my newest chapters to be added.**

**I'm hoping that people will actually read them, since its getting harder and harder to try make sense.**

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 17**

**xxXxx**

_And now the world will never be the same._

Hinata stood at the kitchen island, her bowl of untouched cereal sitting in her hand, thinking over the previous night. It hadn't been as disastrous as she had thought it would be, and Hinabi had promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. Her sisters silence had been a bit unnerving at first, but Hinata knew that she could count on Hinabi to keep it secret.

Hinata could have sworn that Kiba fainted, he was that quiet. But after a while, he started getting all excited. "_We need to do so much. We need a cot, and some baby clothes, and some…_" Hinata could have sworn that the level of enthusiasm he had was enough to make her think that he was the pregnant one. _At least he isn't freaking out about it. Or, hes freaking out about it in a positive way_. She couldn't help smiling at the thought. His enthusiasm would probably die down very quickly, once he realised just how much he would have to do.

Kiba had said that he would come home the next day, but Hinata told him to continue his 'vacation'. _Even if it would only be long enough for me to sort out this thing with Sasuke._ That was the most important thing in Hinatas mind; getting Sasuke to leave her alone. Sure, it would be easier once Kiba came back, but until then she would have to cope on her own.

She had a feeling that it would be a walk in the park compared to telling her father he was going to be a granddad.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 18**

**xxXxx**

Her day at school passed by quickly, almost a blur. She spent most of her time thinking of different things to say to people; Sasuke, her father, the people that stopped and asked her questions. After a while, she just gave up. _Its better to just tell the truth anyway_.

Her first person was Sasuke, since he was at school with her. She asked around for a bit before she knew where he was; yet even then it took some hunting.

Turned out that he was out on the field, tossing a ball around with Shikamaru and some other people Hinata didn't recognise. Sasuke dropped the ball when he saw Hinata, his face a huge grin.

"Come to join us?" he waved his arms out behind him, indicating the others.

"Uh, no. I actually came here to talk to you. ALONE." Hinata put as much authority as she could into the final word.

Sasuke just grinned again, and Hinata was vaguely amazed that his face hadn't broken in half yet.

"What you grinning for?"

"I knew you would warm up to me," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Everyone does."

"What? Ew. NO!" she shoved his arm away, causing laughter to come from Sasukes friends. "I need to tell you that, and I'm sorry if this kills your male pride, there is no way that I would ever date yo-"

Sasukes lips crashed into hers, stopping her. The way his lips felt against hers, it made her almost give in and kiss him back. Before she could do anything, Sasuke had lifted her off the ground. She tried to pull away from him, but she couldn't break his hold. She started pounding her fists on his chest, trying anything to get him to put her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she kicked him in the shin. The hold on her loosened enough for her to get away, and she stepped back from him.

"Don't you EVER do that again."

Sasuke held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I wont." He blushed when he noticed that his friends were laughing at him. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I came here to tell you that even if I wanted to, I couldn't, no WOULDN'T, go out with you."

"Really? And why is that?"

Hinata could feel herself blushing, her face burning. _Tell the truth! Don't give up now!_

"Because I'm having Kibas baby."

Hinata watched with satisfaction as Sasukes mouth hung open. She smiled sweetly at him, and his gaping friends, and walked in the general direction of the parking lot.

**xxXxx**

**Bwahah!**

**In your face Sasuke!**

**Not only did you get beat up, but you don't get Hinata!**

**That's what you get for being my least favourite character!**

**I was going to have this part go differently, with Sasuke trying to convince Hinata to have an abortion, but I decided that it would end the same way.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**And tell me how you think she should tell her father.**

**Or **_**maybe Sasuke gets pissed and calls up her dad!**_


	14. Chapter 19 and 20

**I think I might be getting close to finally wrapping this up.**

**It's**** taken me ages to get this far, and now I'm about ready to quit.**

**I vow to never EVER write another long story, for they take too much imagination.**

**For what might be the last time, enjoy.**

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 19**

**xxXxx**

It didn't take long for news to travel around the school. Once Hinata had walked away, she realised that it had actually been a rather stupid thing to do. Sasuke might not have told anyone, but his friends were very quickly spreading the news around. By the time Hinata was in her fourth class, she had people coming up and asking her if it was true or not. Her only response would be to blush and keep her head down, which everyone took as a yes.

With a sudden and sickening thought, Hinata guessed that it wouldn't take very long for her father to find out. She knew that he would definitely want her to abort, but she knew there was no way ever that she would do it. _I'm not getting rid of this baby, even if it means risking my relationship with my father._

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 20**

**xxXxx**

That evening, when Hinata came home, she wasn't all that surprised to find her father standing in the doorway with a stern look on his face. Regretting her earlier actions was the obvious conclusion, but Hinata just wanted it over with. She parked her car in the garage and walked into the house. She stopped dead when she saw who was inside.

Standing next to her father was not only Sasuke, but Kiba. Hinata felt her heart leap at the sight of him, and her heart nearly broke in concern. He was avoiding her eye, and she could see a small splattering of blood on his shirt front. _Hes been beaten_.

It took everything in her not to rush over to Kiba and hug him, but she knew that if she took a single step that someone would stop her.

"Hinata," her father almost shouted. His voice echoed off the walls, commanding attention. "I have been told some disturbing news."

Hinata watched sadly as Sasuke began to grin, and Kiba shifted uncomfortably, looking more intently at his shoes. _This is bad. Really bad_.

"Sasuke has told me that you are pregnant. Is this true?"

Hinata felt tears forming in her eyes, but blinked them back. Since she couldn't trust herself to speak, she nodded.

Her father looked very unimpressed. "And what were you planning to do with this child?"

Hinata couldn't speak. Her entire body felt frozen. She could see her father growing angry and impatient, but she couldn't answer.

"We were going to keep it."

All eyes turned to Kiba, who was looking defiantly at her father. His left eye was swollen, and Hinata couldn't help gasping. Hinatas father just looked incredibly pissed off. He backhanded Kiba, almost causing Hinata to cry out.

"I did not ask you, BOY. You have defiled my daughter, and for that you are eternally unwelcome in my house."

Hinata watched in disgust as Sasuke hid a laugh. Quick as lightening, Hinata was in front of Kiba, half holding him up. Any level of nervousness had evaporated from her.

"Father! We were going to keep it, and raise it. Whether you wanted us to or not." Tears began to escape from her eyes, but she didn't try to swipe them away. "This child is as much Kibas as it is mine, and I won't let you have me terminate it."

Not used to being spoken to like this, especially from Hinata, her father seemed lost for words. Sasuke had lost any smile that had been on his face, and just looked a bit lost as to what he was to do.

"You wish to keep it?"

Both Hinata and Kiba nodded.

"Well then neither of you are to stay in this house. Get out of my sight." Turning on his heel, the man left the room.

Sasuke was left standing awkwardly before the couple, who were hugging one another tightly. Before anyone could speak to him, he snuck out the side door in the kitchen, and ran to his car which was parked down the street.

**xxXxx**

**And thus Hinata was kicked out of her house.**

**I'm contemplating a final chapter, but I'm concerned that I will just end up adding lots of unnecessary junk into it.**

**Yet I know that if I don't do another chapter, it won't make sense.**

**Let's**** just hope that I manage to only make a final chapter and not a whole other story.**


	15. Chapter 21

**Ooh!**

**Final chapter!**

**Hope this one makes sense, coz I don't feel like writing anymore to try explain things.**

**If you don't like it, please tell me so.**

**xxXxx**

Hinata looked at Kiba, who was driving her car, her face nothing but concern. They still hadn't spoken since they left her house, but they were both content with the silence. They had been allowed to let Hinata pack a bag full of clothes, but then they had to leave the house. Hinata felt sad to have had to leave, but she knew that as long as she had Kiba with her, everything would turn out fine.

As the silence began to grow a tad awkward, Hinata thought of something.

"How did you end up at my house?"

Kiba looked at her for a moment. "I knew that you would be super happy to see me, even though you told me not to come home. I wanted to surprise you, but turns out Sasuke surprised me. He jumped me when I went into your house, and your father had to pull him off me when he heard the banging and swearing." He seemed to wince at the memory.

Hinata remembered how Sasuke looked a bit roughed up, but there weren't any tell-tale marks that indicated he had been fighting. "Did you actually mange to hit Sasuke, at all?"

Beneath the bruise that was forming, Hinata saw Kiba blush. "No. he tackled me and started punching me before I even realised what was going on. It seems that you have managed to hit him more than I have." He laughed for a moment, before growing serious again. "Are we really going to keep it?"

Hinata took her time to answer. She lowered her hands to her stomach, imagining she could feel the presence within her. "I don't know. Do you want to?" Hinata had barely finished her question when Kiba replied.

"Of course. I might not be sure if I'm ready for this, but I know that I won't make you get rid of it. Like you said; it's as much a part of me as it is a part of you" he reached a hand over and took one of Hinatas, holding it tightly. "Now we just need to finds a place to raise the kid."

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned widely. "I've always wanted to see the country."

"You mean like, leave the city and move out?"

"Sure. It's not like anyone here will be too worried. We have each other, and soon we will have our baby. Besides, we would end up leaving eventually, since neither of us planned to live with the parents much longer. So, what do you say?"

Kiba pulled the car over to the side of the road. Flicking the hazard light on, he sat there thinking.

"If yo-" Hinata started to say. Kiba leaned across the seat and pulled her in for a kiss. They remained like that for a while, then pulled back for a breath. Pulling Hinata closer to hug her, Kiba whispered in her ear.

"I guess I had better go grab some clothes them, shouldn't I."

he released her, and moved back into the driver seat. Putting the vehicle in drive, he sped off in the direction of his house.

**xxXxx**

**And so concludes me epic tale that took for fucking ever to think of.**

**And write.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who helped me come up with ideas, and gave me ideas as to how to improve the story.**

**I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 22

**HA!**

**I lied to you all!**

**Here is an epilogue kind of thing, just to wrap it all up and put a bow on it. (coz that sentence made sense)**

**xxXxx**

FIVE YEARS LATER

The couple pulled into the driveway of what had been Hinatas house. The twins were in the backseat, sleeping quietly. Hinata had received a letter from Hinabi saying that she wanted to meet her niece and nephew, no matter what their father said. She seemed convinced that even though he had kicked Hinata from the house, their father wanted to meet his grandchildren.

Seeing how the children were sleeping, Hinata and Kiba quietly left the car and walked up to the front door. There was a moment of hesitation before they rung the doorbell. Kiba pulled Hinata closer when he heard footsteps growing louder as someone walked to answer the door.

Hinabi almost screamed in happiness when she saw who was at the door. Five years hadn't changed either her sister or her brother-in-law. They were exactly the same as when she had last seen them. She pulled the pair in for a spine crushing hug and invited them inside.

"Where are the kids?" she asked excitedly, her face beaming at finally being reunited with her sibling.

"They're sleeping in the car. They should wake up soon, but until then I want them to sleep." Kiba spoke sternly, his voice sounding so laughably fatherly to Hinabi.

"Okay, sir. I promise I won't go near them until they are awake and inside."

The three lapsed into silence as they heard Hisashi approaching. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a moment, but stepped forward to embrace his eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed pathetically on Hinatas shoulder.

It was about a half hour later when the twins woke up. Hinabi rushed out to the car and grabbed her niece and nephew. At first the twins cried, not knowing who the strange lady was, but after a bit of explaining, they were soon calling her aunty.

Hisashi looked like he was about to cry when he saw the children. Kiba thought he was going to say something, but instead he just looked over to the couple and nodded before retreating to a chair in the living room.

Another couple hours passed before people started feeling hungry. While everyone sat at the table, Kiba pulled Hinata aside and whispered to her. she nodded and went to sit down.

"I would like to raise a toast to my sister and her thriving family." Everyone raised a glass.

Hinata stood up, looking ready to make another toast.

"I just want to say thank-you to everyone. And that I hope you all enjoy our stay, coz I know that we will. I hope that in another seven months time we are able to have another family gathering, as a way to welcome another child into the world."

Everyone at the table was silent, while Hinata and Kiba sat there grinning.

Hinabi was the first to recover. "Are you trying to say that you're pregnant again?"

Hinata just smiled and sipped from her glass. _It actually feels good to be home again_.

**xxXxx**

**There we have it.**

**The ACTUAL end of the story.**

**Hinata had twins, got married, and was pregnant again.**

**Hisashi accepted his family once more.**

**Everyone was happy.**

**Except Sasuke.**

**I have no idea what happened to him after he left.**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic, and will read some of my others.**


End file.
